The Battle to Black Mesa East
by HughTamlin
Summary: I woke up in a train heading to one of the most horrible places on Combine ruled earth: City 17. I have no idea why i'm here but i do know one thing: I WILL DEFEAT THE COMBINE. This story is literally me in Half-Life 2 except with one difference: Gordon Freeman never existed! Rated M for violence and Sex.


**This is what I would do if I was teleported to City 17! Hijinks follow of course, This will have me dodging bullets, annoying Barney, killing the combine, killing zombies and flirting with Alyx...Lets go!**

I awoke with a gasp for air, my eyes slowly adjusting to the light around me. I was in train which was travelling quite fast, its wheels making the rolling sound I loved. _The hell? Where am I?_ I got up from the train seat and walked over to the window. "Holy crap! Where the hell is this?!" I said in suprise to what I saw. The train was coming into a staition and a city which I could not recognise. It was just a normal city except that it had A GIANT METAL SKYSCRAPER in the middle of it! As I looked closer I could see more of these strange mechanical buildings, all were grey and had a strange symbol. I was about to open the window to get a better look but I felt a hand on my shoulder, in turned to see a man holding my shoulder. "What are you DOING?! Get back from the window! They might see you and you do NOT want to pee off the Combine!" Before I could ask him what he was going on about the train put on his brakes, signaling that we had arrived at this city. Some other people in the train carrage got up and walked to the door, I then saw that they were all wearing the same clothes. A blue shirt, trousers, and brown shoes. "Where are we?" I asked to the small crowed. "You been hiding in a rock? This is the Combine's main bloody base!" As I was about to ask him what these damn 'Combine' were but the doors opend with a rush of cold air. I was shocked at what I saw. A giant screen was held up on a wall at the end of the platform showing a man with white hair talking about this strange place.(**This might not be right but I havent played Half-Life 2 for a bit so I can't get the speech exactly right)** "You have chosen or been chosen to move to this sanctuary of peace. In fact, I liked it so much that I made it my home base. Welcome to City 17. My name is and I will help you all to live in the sanctury of happiness that is City 17." "Thats a load of balls." I said to no one as I walked down the platform to the baggage handling area, watching a woman talking to what seemed to be a policeman in a gas mask. He, to my surprise, whacked her in the back with what seemed to be a baton which sent her spazzing out onto the ground. _I'd better stay away from those guys or at least not piss them off! _As I was watching an alien clean a closed off area one of these cops came over and talked to me. "_**Move along citizen. Now!" **_He said in a strange robot/alien/radio voice. "Ok, ok! I'm moving!" I may be 14 and pretty good at fighting but I wasent going to tackle a guy with a stun baton. As I moved on a woman who was leaning on a fence walked over to me as I came trough the turn-still. "Have you seen my husband? Im getting worried about him." I felt sorry for her, losing a partner is awful. "No, i'm sorry. Wait! What does he look like?" She described him to me and he matched the guy who had grabbed my shoulder. "Hey! He was on the train I was on, maybe he came off?" She had a look of fear in her eyes. "Everyone except you was taken by the Metro Cops. Ill never se him again!" She started to cry. _I need to move and find out whats happening in this place. _"I'm sorry lady, good luck." She thanked me and just kept on sobbing as we both walked towards the door at the end of the hall I was in. She opened the door and walked past a Metro Cop who eyed her arse. _Asshole_ I thought. I was about to go through the entrance to the ticket hall but the Cop held up his arm. _**"Pick up that can Citizen."**_ He said as he knocked off a stray can onto the floor. As I did a man walked past with a shorter shirt then all the rest of us. "_**Stop there. You know the rules Citizen! All Citizens must wear regulatory clothing."**_ I watched with horror as the man argued with the Cop, the argument getting worse by the minute and even worse was the fact that the man dident notice that the Cop started to move his hand towards his baton. I had to do something. "Hey! White face!" My attempts to distract him were in vain as he grabbed his baton out of its holster and whacked it onto the man's temple. He crumpeld onto the floor, dead. "Oh you just made a big mistake!" I yelled as is grabbed his head. _**"GET OFF ME! GET OF-ARRGH!" **_**CRACK! ** I cracked his neck and he fell to the ground dead like the guy. To my annoyance an alarm sounded and 2 more of these Metro Cops came running through the ticket hal, making people who seemed to be grabbing rations out of a machine in the wall. I grabbed the dead Cop's baton, enjoying the feel and lightness of this weapon. The first cop jumped at me and I just stepped out of the way, letting him slide into a wall and knock himself out. The next Cop enlongated his baton. He looked at my baton in a mix of fear and surpise as mine lit up with sparks. "Lets do this thing!" I yelled as I wacked him with my baton sending shocks through his chest making him twitch and jerk. I kicked him straight in the head making him rol in the air and snapping his spine. As i catched my breath I contemplated what I had just done. "Oh crap." I hid the baton in my underwear and carried on through the ticket office with some people staring at me. When I opened the door to a square I could see a world under the control of an evil government. These Cops were walking past and evil-eyeing evrey 'Citizen' of the bullshit of a peaceful city that walked past them. I could see Cops had closed all doors to the other streets in the area so I turned to my right and just walked. I saw a few strange things as I explored this street: tall bio-mechcanical creatures which had gained the name 'Striders' from there large gait and the fact they had 3 legs, a small puzzle which I solved easily by stacking some crates and an abandoned playground. As I walked into an apartment block a floating robot flew by and took a picture of a person standing near by, then two Cops came by and followed him into his flat. "Geez, this is awful." I walked into the apartment block and walked up the stairs and little did I know that an amazing thing was about to happen...

**I think I aced it! Please review!**


End file.
